Just like it used to be
by Nothing real
Summary: "Intentaba no parecer nervioso ante la penetrante mirada de la joven, ella lo observaba de pies a cabeza como si le resultara familiar y eso no debía ser posible. Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez su propia promesa de dejarla ir y aun así estaba frente a ella, hacía años que no se sentía tan vivo" [UA] TerraXAqua, RikuSora, Akuroku, VanVen y otras parejas.


Mi primera historia, espero que les guste. Ninguno de los personajes es mío.

* * *

Observaba la Lucky Charm que le correspondía, el color azul de alguna manera le hacía sentir tranquila, segura y le ayudaba a pensar mejor las cosas, más aun sobre las decisiones que debía tomar. El amuleto y el cielo nocturno era todo lo que necesitaba para aclarar sus dudas con respecto a lo que pensaba hacer con su futuro, aun no estaba segura de tomar la oportunidad que el Maestro Eraqus le había ofrecido para su carrera, ¿seguir la línea de SOLDADO o unirse a los Keyblade Master? Tomar la prueba junto a Terra ya era una oportunidad valiosa, pero dejaría atrás a Ventus y el resto del pelotón. El maestro Xehanort, uno de los directores de la empresa y el encargado de los Keyblade Master, le había comentado que era una oportunidad de demostrar sus capacidades y el precio de dejar a sus amigos era pequeño en comparación a la gloria que le esperaba.

-Ser Keyblade Master es como entrar a SOLDADO, cualquiera de los dos caminos es brillante siendo tú quien lo elija.

Giró su cuerpo lo suficiente para observar a quien había pronunciado tales palabras, una sonrisa se formó al ver que era Terra, pues ya sabía que en algún momento llegaría a ese lugar tan privado y que sólo los tres recorrían. La azotea de la Academia de ShinRa era casi un lugar exclusivo y no porque no se pudiera llegar a ella, sino que nadie querría ir a esa hora de la noche, donde el viento y el frío hacía de ese lugar un verdadero campo de guerra. Fijó su vista en él mientras caminaba y se sentaba en la misma banca de madera donde ella estaba, a su lado todo se sentía pequeño y quizás era porque parecía como si el joven llevara el peso del mundo en su ancha espalda. Se observaron por unos momentos buscando las palabras apropiadas para seguir la conversación, pues era un tema un poco delicado al ser ambos los que deberían enfrentarse a la temida prueba, los dos cadetes mejor calificados para llegar a la cima.

-Es extraño pensar que mañana nos evaluarán, hemos esperado años para que todo esto ocurriera y no puedo dejar de pensar que es como un sueño. –Admitió Aqua mientras dirigía su mirada al amuleto que poseía entre sus dedos, objeto que ella misma había confeccionado con sus propias manos para dar la seguridad de que volverían a encontrarse sin importar las misiones lejanas que debían cumplir en ocasiones.

-Todo va a estar bien, mañana ambos seremos Keyblade Master y con los años podríamos convertirnos en héroes.- Aspiró el hombre mirando las estrellas, su voz sonaba tan segura como si estuviera a punto de tocar alguna de las estrellas que esa noche adornaban el firmamento.

La chica volvió a sonreír, la verdad estaba un poco agotada entre los entrenamientos y las misiones, llenar el expediente de calificaciones perfectas era realmente estresante pero lo había logrado con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación que se veían recompensados en ese momento. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y lo observó con una sonrisa gentil, de esas que guardaba para sus amigos.

-Me agrada la idea de quedarme como profesora, tendría beneficios como respaldar misiones y enseñarles a cadetes como nosotros. Creo que para mí es mejor preparar futuras generaciones para los que se viene, que por muy brillante que se vea, también proyecta una larga sombra.

Su mente divagaba en las guerras con Wutai, en los mundos que cada día desaparecían y en las personas que día a día accedían a la oscuridad. Quizás vivían una época tranquila, pero eso sólo se debía a las grandes guerras que habían ganado, tan grandes como las que se veían venir en un futuro no tan lejano. El silencio reinó por unos segundos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras se miraban sin una cercanía aparente, como si ambos divagaran en un espacio diferente. El sonido de la puerta los despertó del trance en el que se encontraban y se levantaron rápido de sus asientos para adoptar una posición erguida y digna de una formación matutina, no esperaban que uno de los profesores o algún superior estuviese en pie a esa hora de la madrugada, no querían tener problemas con las reglas establecidas.

-Son las tres de la madrugada y ustedes no están en cama –Cloud los observó por unos momentos con el ceño fruncido, aunque la verdad siempre estaba así, ya no sabían si estaba reprendiéndolos o sólo los observaba- Lo dejaré pasar porque mañana tienen una prueba muy importante, pero que no se repita.

Se observaron entre ellos y con una sonrisa reprimida decidieron se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones correspondientes, el rostro de Cloud siempre les producía nervios al no saber qué estaba pensando. Aqua no sabía lo que se aproximaba.

* * *

Despertó de manera abrupta, se enderezó en la cama con la respiración agitada. Ese sueño de Otoño le había causado un dolor en el pecho y no sabía como tratarlo, recordar a Aqua siempre le provocaban sensaciones incontrolables y es que por más que se preparó mentalmente para dejarla ir no pudo decirle lo que sentía por ella. Ahora esos sentimientos vibraban en su interior provocando dolor, incluso liberando algo de oscuridad. Sin más que hacer prefirió levantarse temprano para comenzar su rutina de ejercicios, de todos modos no podía volver a dormir después de ese sueño o recuerdo y al menos eso le ayudaba a pensar en algo más que en lo que había hecho meses más tarde.

Observó su habitación y pensó que quizás era bueno ir a visitar el cuarto vacío donde solían dormir sus amigos cuando eran cadetes, ahora que él era entrenador en la academia de principiantes esos recuerdos le hacían gracia. Años habían pasado desde entonces, años que no habían pasado en vano ante sus propósitos. Tenía una buena carrera como SOLDADO a pesar de que muchos se hayan negado a darle la posibilidad como elegido de la Keyblade, pero tampoco podía ser Keyblade Master por la oscuridad que albergaba su corazón y que aceptaba como parte de su ser. No era tan bondadoso como Aqua, pero había decidido tomar el sueño de Aqua como propio y, gracias al maestro Xehanort, se le dio la posibilidad de ser SOLDADO.

Sus capacidades le hicieron escalar con facilidad hasta la segunda clase, pero con el paso del tiempo ya no deseaba ser un héroe, la necesidad de serlo se había ido de la mano junto con sus amigos y decidió tomar el sueño de ella como propio. De todas formas era un héroe para los nuevos y con eso podía conformarse. Lo que jamás le dijo a nadie es que su posición era excelente para que no descubrieran los hechos que habían acontecido ese invierno tan abrumador, como profesor tenía acceso a los expedientes de todas las misiones llevadas a cabo en ShinRa y aunque se le permitiera sólo verlos siempre encontraba la forma de hackear el sistema. Nadie debía conocer ese lugar.

Al abrir la puerta del sector del gimnasio en el piso de entrenamiento vio a Cloud conversando con Axel, parecían abrumados y eso llamó su atención. El rubio dirigió sus ojos hacia él y los desvió de inmediato, algo grave estaba pasando y al parecer no se lo diría, así que lo mejor era recurrir al pirómano de tercera clase. Se acercó al mismo tiempo que Cloud desaparecía como siempre entre las puertas del lugar que conocía a la perfección, sus silencios sólo lo preocupaban más, pero eso no debía importarle mucho, ¿cierto? Mientras no fuera por ese asunto no importaba.

-Terra… -susurró el pelirrojo observando a su alrededor con disimulo- ¿quieres salir a correr conmigo?

Sabía lo que eso significaba por lo que sólo asintió, algo realmente grave estaba pasando y no podían hablar en ese lugar así que preferían optar por salir a correr como si fuese parte del entrenamiento y dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad para no ser observados. Salieron del lugar mientras corrían con cierta regularidad, uno al lado del otro a un paso que era difícil de seguir. Para su suerte el pelotón había salido a una misión con los Turcos así que estaría libre por un par de días, le habían ofrecido alguna misión mientras pasaba el tiempo pero prefirió descansar un poco. Las noches eran algo tormentosas. Cuando llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad no se detuvieron, prefirieron hablar así por si alguien los estaba observando.

-Tengo algo que decirte, pero si te alteras y nos están siguiendo sabrán que algo está mal con nosotros –Advirtió Axel antes de seguir hablando, no sin antes mirar al mayor de reojo para cerciorarse de que estaba atento a sus palabras- Sabes que el director Lazard tiene una computadora propia y una habitación para los de primera clase, pues bien, han encontrado una anomalía en la base de datos de Twilight Town y quieren que Cloud, junto a un grupo de SOLDADO vayan a ver.

Su corazón saltó de manera abrupta, ¿y si los encontraban? ¿Y si los volvían a encerrar como aquella vez? Alguien en ShinRa deseaba la extraña habilidad de los que habían desaparecido, alguien los estaba buscando y eso no lo iba a permitir. No volvería a ver a sus amigos encerrados en un laboratorio, no podía dejar que los encontraran y supieran quién de todos ellos era el forjador. Sin embargo, sabía que Cloud tenía un plan para salvarlos a todos del mismo modo que los ayudó cuando lo necesitaban, sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo y llamar a los que faltaban, todos ellos debían ser los mismos de ese día sin duda alguna.

-Debemos reunir a los mismos de ese día, hay que escapar como sea necesario.

-Tranquilo Terra, eso está cubierto –sonrió el pelirrojo con aires de superioridad- Cloud ya les envió un correo a todos los elegidos para la misión, le envié la lista de todos para que los solicitara, de cualquier manera a los de primera clase los dejan elegir. Que suerte, ¿no?

-Gracias, pirómano –levantó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Me llamo Axel, got it memorized?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
